princesas de los elementos
by nicole o.0
Summary: 4 princesas que controlan los elementos y 4 príncipes de manejas la catástrofes naturales, que pasara cuando se junten para cumplir la profecía y dar paso a una aventura lose mal summary pero pasen y lean
1. princesas

**bueno soy relativa mente nueva esta es mi primera historia de las ppgz espero les guste pasen y lean **

- hola -. conversación normal

- _hola _-. susurrando

_- _(hola) -. pensando

**:::::::::: cambio de tiempo o lugar :::::::::**

**aclaración****:** ni las ppgz ni los rrbz me pertenecen esto es un mundo alterno, abran personajes que si me pertenecerán ya que serán de mi invención.

**sin mas pasen y lean nos vemos abajo :)**

* * *

Dentro de un gran castillo, se puede apreciar la habitación de cuatro chicas, las cuales están profundamente dormidas, estas chicas son las princesas de los elementos, estas 4 chicas posen los poderes para manejar 4 elementos los cuales son, la naturaleza, el agua, el fuego y el viento. Estos poderes son caracterizados por el color de ojos de cada chica, para la naturaleza es verde esmeralda, el agua azul jade, para el fuego un rosa esmeralda y ya que el viento no poses color definitivo pose 4 colores los cuales se dan con el diferente cambio de horario, en las mañanas es de un color miel, en el transcurso del día verde menta, en las tardes de un rosa pastel, en las noches, de un celeste pálido. Estas 4 princesas nacieron con el poder de manejar estos 4 elementos por una profecía dictada hace ya cien años, la cual dice que estas 4 princesas con la ayuda de 4 príncipes los que posen los poderes de los fenómenos naturales deberán salvar la tierra de la perdición, esta profecía dará inicio hoy.

* * *

**:::::::::: En una habitación del castillo :::::::::**

- Princesas es hora de levantarse una señora de edad avanzada entrando al cuarto de 4 chicas las cuales dormían apaciblemente.

- mmm… 5 minutos más una de las chicas mientras se revolvía en su cama, la cual estaba muy desordenada, solo se le podía apreciar su bella cabellera azabache.

- nada de eso princesa Kaoru -. Dijo adentrándose en la habitación y quitando las sabanas de encima de la chica, dejando ver a una chica de ojos color esmeralda, y cabello azabache que le llegaban a mitad de

la espalda, con un pijama color verde. Luego de hacer eso se dispuso a irse de la habitación al ver que las demás princesas se comenzaban a levantar

- pero, por qué -. Dijo mientras se disponía a dormir de nuevo.

- vamos Kaoru levante ya, como princesa debes dar el ejemplo -. Dijo una chica de cabello pelirrojo el cual le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, mientras se daba vuelta para ver a su hermana, se le pudo apreciar unos vellos ojos color rosa. Ella vestía un pijama rosa pastel

- Momoko, vamos acaso tú no tienes sueño -. Pregunto la azabache mientras se levantaba.

- no ya que yo me duermo a la hora que debo -. Dijo mientras se dirigía al baño a lavarse.

- jijijji… -. Se reía una chica de cabellos dorados hasta mitad de espalda, con unos preciases ojos color azul, mientras se levantaba de su cama.

- de que te ríes Miyako -. Pregunto Kaoru un poco enojada, por la burla echa por su hermana.

- vamos Kaoru no comiences a pelear tan temprano -. Dijo una chica de cabellos café claro hasta la cintura, con unos ojos color dorado, mientras se acercaba a la cama de la susodicha.

- tú también Nicole, ni siquiera entiendo él porque tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano hoy -. Dijo mientras se volvía a tirar a su cama.

- acaso no lo recuerdas -. Preguntaron al unisón Miyako y Nicole.

-no, por eso pregunto -. Dijo Kaoru como si fuera lo más lógico.

- pues hoy nos vendrán a visitar los príncipes del otro reino -. Dijo Momoko saliendo del baño, con un vestido largo con escote de hombros caídos sin mangas, de color rosa coral y con adornos en rosa pastel, con unos guantes largos, y su cabello suelto.

- o cierto, lo avía olvidado por completo -. Dijo Kaoru recordando

- y a que se debe el vestido tan elegante momo -. Pregunto Nicole mientras miraba a su hermana

- pues hay visita y debemos vestirnos así pero solo será por hoy -. Mientras explicaba el porqué del vestido y la miraba a ellas.- ustedes también deben usar uno si no se han fijado están al pie de sus camas

- es verdad no lo había visto -. Dijeron las tres al unisón al ver lo que avía al pie de sus camas

- será mejor que entren a ducharse ahora o se les hará tarde para el desayuno -. Dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

Cada una de las chicas restantes tomo el vestido y entro a su baño para ducharse y cambiarse sus ropas, pasaron 5 minutos y salió Miyako seguida de Nicole.

- Nicole, Kaoru habrá salido ya -. Pregunto Miyako mientras miraba la puerta del baño de la susodicha.

- no lo sé, pero creo que no -. Se dirigió a la puerta y golpeo.- Kaoru sigues hay

- si ya salgo -. Dijo la nombrada desde dentro de la habitación.- listo, me veo ridícula en esto -. Mientras miraba lo que traía puesto, era un vestido largo con escote de hombros caídos, con distintos tonos de verde, a diferencia que el de Momoko este si tenía mangas que terminaban en las muñecas y su cabello suelto.

- si te entiendo yo también me veo rara en esto -. Dijo Nicole mientras se miraba a sí misma, llevaba un vestido largo de hombros caídos, de distintos tonos de dorado, sin mangas, llevaba el pelo recogido a un lado.

- tienen razón es un poco ostentoso -. Dijo Miyako con una sonrisa, con un vestido largo de hombros caídos al igual que el reto de sus hermanas, con diversos tonos de azul, con unos guantes que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus muñecas, con su cabello recogido de un lado.

- bueno eso no importa debemos ir a desayunar para esperar a los príncipes -. Dijo Miyako saliendo de la habitación.

- espero no tarden mucho en llegar no soportare el día entero con este vestido -. Dijo kaoru mientras salía junto con Nicole de la habitación

- no olviden que papá y mamá dijeron que iban a dar una noticia -. Dijo Nicole mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio

* * *

** :::::::::: En el comedor del castillo ::::::::::**

Una vez cerrada la puerta comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del gran castillo en el que Vivían mientras se dirigían al comedor en el cual se encontraba Momoko sentada, esperando a que sus padres llegaran, se podía apreciar que era un lugar muy grande y con bellas decoraciones de paisaje naturales.

- aun han llegado nuestros padres -. Dijo Miyako tomando asiento junta a Momoko.

- no aun no ha llegado mientras miraba a sus hermanas con sus vestidos.- jajajja… se ven raras con esos vestidos -. Comento mientras se reía

- no seas así momo que a ti no te viene tampoco -. Dijo Nicole que ya estaba sentada al igual que kaoru.

- eso es verdad pareces un pastel rosa con ese vestido jajjajajja -. Se comenzó a reír Kaoru por lo que avía dicho, al igual que Nicole y Miyako.

- así pues tú pareces un hada del bosque con tantos volados verdes ajjajaj -. Comento Momoko devolviéndole lo dicho

- jajajajaj -. Se reina Miyako y Nicole

- de que te ríes tu Miyako si tu pareces un helado -. Dijo enojada Kaoru

- ya chicas no pelen –.decía nicol con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime

- tú no te metas arcoíris -. Dijeron las 3 a la vez

- como que arcoíris – dijo enojada Nicole

- claro que lo eres tus ojos cambian de color por eso pareces un arcoíris -. Dijo Momoko ya enojada

- y eso que tiene de malo princesita e fuego Nicole irritada por aquel comentario

- si tú tienes los ojos rosados que es raro también momo -. Dijo Miyako para molestar a Momoko

- y que ella igual -. Dijo Kaoru

- tú no te metas hada del bosque -. Dijo nicol de pie mirando a Momoko enojada

- como que hada del bosque, princesita del viento -. Dijo kaoru en la misma posición que Nicole y Momoko.

- ya chicas no pelen más -. Dijo Miyako en medio de las 3.

- no te hagas la desentendida Miyako tu también me dijiste arcoíris -. Dijo Nicole mirando a la rubia

-si Miyako no seas bebe i admite que también le dijiste arcoíris -. Dijo kaoru.

- no soy una bebe, y si le dije arcoíris pero ya dejen de pelear -. Dijo mientras les arrojaba agua con sus poderes a sus hermanas.

- oye me dejaste toda mojada -. Dijo Nicole mientras se miraba.

Luego todas se quedaron mirando y vieron que estaban empapadas al igual que el piso, la única que no lo estaba era Miyako ya que ella fue la que las empapo a todas, en ese momento los 3 chicas restantes se miraron y decidieron empujar a Miyako al agua mojándola también a ella, luego las 4 se miraron y se largaron a reír.

- Jajjajajaj… quedamos todas mojadas -. Reía Miyako mientras se miraba a si misma

- Si jajaj…. Miyako no tenias por que hacer eso -. Decía Nicole mientras se reía

- Vamos igual fue divertido -. Decía kaoru sentada en el piso.

- bien Miyako nos puedes sacar el agua con tus poderes -. Dijo Momoko mientras ayudaba a parar a kaoru.

- por mí no te preocupes lo haré con mi propio poder Miyako -. Dijo Nicole mientras un remolino de viento la envolvía.

- bueno kaoru, Momoko, quédense hay -. Dijo mientras movía sus manos hacia la derecha y desprendía toda el agua que las chicas tenían encima.

- momo por qué no te secaste tú sola -. Pregunto kaoru ya seca mientras miraba a la susodicha.

- porque quería ver que tan buena es Miyako con sus poderes -. Dijo sin más

- solo por eso -. Pregunto un hombre, de cabello negro, él era el padre de las chicas y el rey.

- valla discusión que han tenido -. Dijo una mujer de cabello naranja, esta era la madre de las chicas y la reina.

- mamá, papá, han visto la discusión de ahora -. Dijo Momoko

- sí, pero no se preocupen los príncipes llegaran en unos horas mas y luego podrán cambiarse esos vestidos por uno mas cómodos -. Decía la reina con una sonrisa

- bien ahora tome asiento y disfruten del desayuno el rey tomando asiento

- bien pero que es lo que nos tienes que decir papá -. Dijo Momoko.

- cuando los príncipes lleguen lo sabrán -. Dijo simplemente

* * *

Por lo que las chicas ya sabían lo príncipes tenían poderes al igual que ellas, a acepción que los de ellos eran de los desastres naturales, los cuales eran, de las erupciones volcánicas, tormentas eléctricas y terremotos, tsunamis y huracanes. Esto era lo que sabían las chicas de los poderes de los príncipes, lo otro que sabían era que los príncipes no eran chicos revoltosos por lo que sabían.

- (bueno esperemos a que los príncipes lleguen pronto) -. Pensaron las chicas y comenzaron a comer

* * *

**bueno espero les aya gustado ustedes me dicen vale ;) **

**espero y merezca Reviews ********depende de lo que ustedes digan si continuo o no la historia **


	2. principes

**Hola otra vez les traigo el nuevo cap, tratare de actualizar siempre los domingos ;)**

- hola -. Conversación normal

- _hola_-. Susurrando

_-_(hola) -. Pensando

**:::::::::: cambio de tiempo o lugar :::::::::**

**Aclaración:** ni las ppgz ni los rrbz me pertenecen esto es un mundo alterno, abran personajes que si me pertenecerán ya que serán de mi invención.

**Sin más pasen y lean nos vemos abajo :)**

* * *

Se puede apreciar un gran castillo en el que viven los 4 príncipes de los desastres naturales, estos chicos tienen la capacidad de controlar los fenómenos naturales los cuales son erupciones volcánicas, tormentas eléctricas junto con terremotos, tsunamis y huracanes, al igual que las princesas sus poderes se caracterizan por el color de los ojos, el color para las erupciones volcánicas es rojo rubí, la tormenta eléctrica junto con terremotos es verde oscuro, el tsunami azul zafiro y los huracanes gris azulado. Ellos al igual que las princesas nacieron con estos poderes para cumplir la profecía, en la cual dice que ellos ayudaran a las princesas a salvar la tierra.

* * *

**:::::::::: En la habitación de los chicos ::::::::: **

- Vamos date prisa Blake átale bien el pie un chico de cabello rojizo le llegaba bajo la oreja y ojos rojos

- si lose… listo ya está bien atado Brick -. Dijo un chico el cual tenía el cabello color café claro, no muy largo hasta un poco mas debajo de la oreja y ojos azul ceniza, mientras terminaba de atarle el pie a un chico el cual dormía en su cama.

- Boomer terminaste de arreglar a la princesa -. Dijo el chico de nombre Brick

- si ya lo pinte y todo, pero es increíble que no haya despertado aun – dijo un chico de cabello dorado corto y de unos ojos azules.

- eso no importa tu sabes que tiene el sueño pesado -. Dijo Brick.

- es un hecho que cuando Butch despierte nos va a matar -. Dijo Blake mientras miraba a un azabache de pelo corto dormir plácidamente, mientras tenía la cara pintada y un pie atado a la cama.

- sí pero para eso lo atamos a la cama, y cuando el despierte nosotros estaremos, a una distancia prudente -. Dijo Brick mientras sostenía una trompeta en sus manos.

- si tienes razón, por cierto Boomer te quedo bien el maquillaje -. Dijo Blake mirándole la cara al azabache.

- jajajja… si lo sé ya quiero ver su cara cuando despierte… -. Dijo Boomer.

- bien Brick todo listo -. Dijo Blake con un espejo en sus manos

- bien vayan a sus puestos -. Dijo Brick acercando la trompeta a su boca.- 1… 2… 3… la trompeta lo más fuerte que pudo en el odio del azabache.

- haaaaa… -. Grito el azabache levantados de su cama lo más rápido que pudo, pero al tener el pie atado cayó al piso.- pero qué demonios que paso -. Se pregunto al no entender lo que pasaba.

- buenos días princesa -. Dijo Boomer aguantando la risa.

- como que princesa -. Dijo Butch aun tendido en el suelo.

- mire querida princesa -. Dijo Blake aguantando la risa al igual que sus hermanos mientras le entregaba el espejo a Butch.

-pero que, mi bella cara no puede ser quien fue el maldito que hizo esto -. Dijo tratando de parase pero volvió a caer.- des átenme o los matare

- jaajajjaj -. Se comenzaron a reír al unisón los hermanos del azabache.

- te ves tan ridículo jajaja -. Dijo Brick

- quien fue el que me pinto la cara -. Pregunto enojado el azabache

- fue Boomer jjajaj – dejo Brick.

- y quien me ato a la cama -. Volvió preguntar el chico

- ese fue Blake jajaj en medio de carcajadas Boomer.

- y el bastardo que casi me deja sordo quien fue -. Pregunto aun mas enojado.

- jajaj… ese fue Brick Blake mientras se reía.

- me las pagaran los 3 -. Dijo mientras que con un rayo corto la cuerda que lo ataba.

- Brick idiota olvidamos los poderes -. Dijo Boomer asustado al ver que su hermano se avía desatado.

- pensé que con el enojo no se acordaría de los poderes -. Dijo Brick mientras retrocedía.

- a si pues al parecer si los recordó -. Dijo Blake detrás de Brick.

- dejen de hablar y comiencen a correr si quieren vivir -. Dijo Butch con un aura acecina.

- corran Brick mientras comenzaban a correr por toda la habitación mientras Butch les lanzaba rayos.

- corran malditos esto les pasa por despertarme de esa forma -. Dijo lazando rayos.

- pero hoy debíamos levantarnos temprano y como tú no lo hacías -. Se excuso Boomer mientras se escondía bajo su cama.

- y para que si se puede saber -. Pregunto ya más calmado mientras tomaba asiento en su cama.

- pues hoy debemos ir visitar a esas princesas -. Dijo Blake saliendo de debajo de la cama al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

- si recuerda que nuestro padre lo dijo, y como tú no despertabas decidimos despertarte a nuestra manera -. Dijo Brick con una sonrisa en la cara.

- y era necesario el maquillaje, que casi me dejaran sordo y que me ataran -. Dijo enumerando todo lo que le avían hecho.

- claro – .dijo Boomer.

- ahora estas bien despierto cierto -. Dijo Blake

- sí, pero no vale la pena para ir a ver a unas princesas mimadas -. Dijo Butch.

- sí lo sé, pero debemos -. Dijo Blake, recostado en su cama.

- por lo que se ellas son 4 al igual que nosotros -. Dijo Boomer mirando el techo de la habitación.

- sí pero deben ser unas hijitas de papi -. Dijo Brick.

- ¿y debemos ir? -. Pregunto Butch.

- sí, es en castigo por la última travesura que hicimos, ¿recuerdas? -. Dijo Blake.

- sí, la pobre sirvienta realmente pensó que Blake estaba muerto, la pobre quedo traumatizada -. Dijo Boomer con una sonrisa.

- es verdad, yo no encuentro que fuera para tanto – .dijo Blake.

- vamos la pobre salió gritando de la habitación ya que pensó que Butch lo había matado -. Dijo Brick

- sí, lo sé, esa broma fue genial -. Dijo Butch riendo.

- que piensan chicos, creen que las princesas nos traten como príncipes -. Dijo Boomer, cambiando el tema.

- ¿cómo es eso? -. Pregunto Blake dudoso.

- ya sabes, con formalidad -. Dijo Boomer.

- tal vez después de todos son princesas -. Dijo Brick sin importancia.

- eso a mí no me importa mientras que no sean feas me conformo -. Dijo Butch.

- dudo mucho que alguna de ellas te tome en cuenta -. Dijo Blake burlándose

- señoritos el desayuno está listo y el rey y la reina los esperan -. Dijo un mayordomo entrado a la habitación.

- enseguida bajamos -. Dijo Brick.- eso ya no importa cámbiense rápido y bajen -. Dijo mientras se comenzaba a cambiar.

* * *

**:::::::::: 5 minutos más tarde :::::::::**

Los príncipes bajaban las escaleras con unos trajes, los cuales los identificaban como la realeza, al llegar a comedor se sentaron

- hola chicos, listos para la visita del día de hoy -. Preguntó el rey.

- si -. Contestaron al unisón los 4.

- pero es necesario ir -. Pregunto Butch, mientras comía.

- si hijo lo es -. Contesto la reina.- esto hará que los lasos entre los reinos se fortalezcan

- y hay algo importante de lo que deben saber y se los diremos cuando estemos haya -. Dijo el rey.- asique coman, ya que cuando terminen nos iremos de inmediato -. Finalizo el rey.

- si padre -. Dijo Brick, mientras comenzaba a comer.

* * *

**:::::::::: 10 minutos más tarde :::::::::**

- bien chicos ustedes se irán en esta carrosa y nosotros en aquella -. Indicando donde se irían.- bien suban a su carrosa.

- bien subamos -. Dijo Blake mientras subía al transporte, seguido por sus hermanos.

* * *

**:::::::::: camino al castillo :::::::::**

- alguien sabe algo de las princesas a las que vamos a conocer -. Pregunto Blake.

- yo se que ella son capases de controlar los elementos Boomer.

- sí, yo sabía lo mismo y si no me equivoco los elementos que manejan son el fuego, el aire, el agua y la naturaleza -. Dijo Brick recordando lo que le había dicho su padre.

- y si no me equivoco tienen nuestras edades -. Dijo Boomer.

-mejor aun, me comienza a interesar un poco mas esto de conocer a las princesas, espero que una sea guapa -. Dijo Butch con una sonrisa.

- como ya te dije, dudo que te tomen en cuenta Blake mientras miraba el paisaje.

- cuanto falta para llegar -. Pregunto Boomer algo aburrido.

- en realidad ya llegamos -. Dijo Blake mientras miraba el castillo.- valla parece que el castillo es más grande que el nuestro.

- a ver, déjame ver Blake -. Dijo Boomer mirando por la ventana.- así parece

De pronto el carruaje se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, los chicos bajaron del carruaje y caminaron hasta donde se encontraban sus padres, luego un mayordomo y una sirvienta del castillo los llevaron al interior de este dejándolos en el interior dejándolos en una gran habitación.

-enseguida vienen los reyes mi señor -. Dijo el mayordomo.

- gracias por su amabilidad -. Dijo la reina.

- bienvenidos a mi castillo -. Dijo el rey entrando a la sala junto con la reina y las princesas-. Ellas son mis hijas las princesas de este castillo -. Presentando a las princesas.

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado ustedes me dicen vale ;), por favor si hay algo de lo que quieran criticar me dicen ya que me ayudaría a mejorar. **

**y gracias a ****Una-demente-suelta**** por ser mi primer ****Reviews**

**Espero y merezca Reviews **


	3. la profecía

**Hola otra vez les traigo el nuevo cap, tratare de actualizar siempre los domingos ;)**

- hola -. Conversación normal

- _hola_-. Susurrando

_-_(hola) -. Pensando

**:::::::::: cambio de tiempo o lugar :::::::::**

**Aclaración:** ni las ppgz ni los rrbz me pertenecen esto es un mundo alterno, abran personajes que si me pertenecerán ya que serán de mi invención.

esto es un mundo alterno donde las chicas y chicos tienen 15 años y es una mezcla de mundo medieval y moderno ya que los adelantos son magicos y la ropas modernas

**Sin más pasen y lean nos vemos abajo :)**

* * *

De pronto se ve que entran la 4 princesas, la primera en entrar es Momoko seguida de Kaoru, Miyako y Nicole.

- estas son mis queridas hijas -. Dijo el rey presentando a las chicas.- la mayor es Momoko, la que le sigue Kaoru, luego Nicole y por ultimo Miyako -. Las nombro mientras cada una de ella al oír su nombre asían una reverencia al rey y la reina del otro reino.

- un placer conocerlas niñas -. Dijo el rey Him.- ellos son mis hijos, el mayor es Brick, luego esta Butch, el siguiente es Blake y por último Boomer nombro mientras ellos al igual que las chicas hacia una reverencia ante el rey Utonio.

- (con que estas son las famosas princesas, no son la gran cosa y por esos vestidos, se nota que son una mimadas) -. Pensó Brick mientras observaba a cada una de ellas.

- (no están mal, la rubia es bastante bonita) -. Pensó Butch mientras miraba a Miyako.

- (no parecen muy felices de estar aquí es especial la del vestido verde) -. Peso Blake con una gotita al estilo anime, mientras miraba la cara de disgusto de Kaoru.

- (con que son ellas, en cierto modo se parecen a mis hermanos o al menos en los colores de pelo y un tanto en los ojos solo que sus colores son más claros, que raro la del vestido dorado debería tener los ojos parecidos a los de Blake pero son color verde palido) -. Pensaba Boomer con intriga mientras miraba a Nicole, quien tenía una sonrisa en la cara

- (son 4 como nosotras, me pregunto para que nuestro padre los invito al castillo y que es lo que nos tiene que decir) -. Decía Momoko mientras miraba de reojo a su padre mientras hablaba de algo con el rey Him, su madre ya no estaba, ya que se ofreció darle un recorrido por la casa a la reina.

- (genial tengo que estar con este estúpido vestido frete estos 4 y hacer como si me agradara, me debes una grande papá) -. Pensaba Kaoru con una cara de enfado.

- (no se ven como unos chicos a los que les guste molestar, parecen buenos) -. Pensó Miyako mientras miraba a Brick que parecía muy concentrado.

- (parece que Kaoru no está muy cómoda, yo tampoco, pero me causa gracia ver su cara de enojo) -. Con una sonrisa en la cara.

- bien chicos, pongan atención a lo que les diremos -. Dijo el rey Utonio, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

- bueno como ya les hemos dicho hoy tenemos que decirles algo de suma importancia -. Dijo el rey Him.- bien ustedes posen unos poderes especiales los cuales en el caso de las princesas es manejar los elementos.

- y en el caso de los príncipes, es manejar las catástrofes naturales -. Dijo el rey Utonio.- pues la explicación del porque posen estos poderes está en una antigua profecía, la cual dice que en el mundo nacerán 4 princesas capaces de manejar los elementos los cuales son el aire, el agua, el fuego y la naturaleza.

- y cuatro príncipes capaces de manejar las catástrofes naturales las cuales son las erupciones volcánicas, terremotos, tormentas eléctricas, tsunamis y huracanes -. Dijo el rey Him.

- la profecía dice que cuando el mundo entre en caos y este al borde de la destrucción estos 4 príncipes y 4 princesas, se unirán y emprenderán un viaje para salvar sus reinos y el mundo donde viven, con la ayuda de un oráculo el cual encontraran en el viaje que emprenderán -. Dijo Utonio.

- y con el apoyo de personas que conocerán en el camino -. Dijo Him.- claro que no solo eso, sino que también incrementaran sus poderes, también deberán encontrar, las 8 vestías que concuerdan con sus elementos esto con la ayuda del oráculo, estas vestías ocultaran su forma y solo la revelaran a su amo y posen distintas formas la cuales amplia el poder de sus portadores.

- ustedes 8 juntos deberán emprender un viaje, encontrar al oráculo y sus vestías -. Dijo el rey Utonio.

- con el fin de salvar el mundo -. Completo Him.

-esperen -. Dijo Momoko.- ustedes esperan que viajemos con ellos -. Indicando a los príncipes.- a los que acabamos de conocer, encontremos un oráculo y unas vestías que ocultan su verdadera forma y salvemos el mundo, todo porque una profecía lo dice.

- pues si lo resumes, así es hija -. Dijo el rey.

- y se puede saber cuándo debemos emprender el viaje-. Pregunto Brick.

- pues tomando en cuenta que en el nuestros reinos y en el mundo ya han comenzado a ocurrir desastres, lo más pronto posible sería lo mejor -. Dijo Him.

- y ustedes esperan que lo hagamos de la noche a la mañana, tal vez no estamos preparados para salvar el mundo Nicole.

- hijas, no tienen de que preocuparse yo se que saben manejar muy bien sus poderes y confió que serán capases de salvar el mundo Utonio dedicando una sonrisa a sus hijas.

- y se que ustedes también chicos, y sé que no se conocen bien entre ustedes, pero el rey Utonio dijo que podían quedarse aquí estos 2 días antes de emprender el viaje -. Dijo Him mirando a sus hijos.

- bien como el rey Him dijo los príncipes se quedaran en el castillo por estos 2 días, pasado mañana emprenderán el viaje, pero deberán ir con ropas normales, nosotros les daremos una cantidad de dinero y el resto dependerá de ustedes -. Dijo el rey Utonio.- ya pueden retirarse

- señores, su habitación esta por aquí -. Dijo el mayordomo dirigiéndose a los chicos.- sus cosas ya se encuentran en la habitación.- comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por los 4 chicos.

Mientras las chicas se retiraron y se dirigieron a su dormitorio para hablar más tranquilamente.

* * *

**:::::::::: En la habitación de las chicas :::::::::**

- será genial que nos dejen viajar, pero creen que seamos capases de salvar el mundo -. Pregunto Nicole con duda y un poco de preocupación.

- pues claro que seremos capaces -. Dijo Kaoru feliz.- y lo mejor es que no tendremos que ir con estos estúpidos vestidos.

- si tienes razón -. Dijo feliz Nicole.

- sí pero no nos podemos quitar estos vestidos hasta que se vallan el rey y la reina Him -. Les recordó Momoko.

- sí, ni me lo recuerdes, pero se irán después de la comida y para eso no falta mucho -. Dijo con una sonrisa Kaoru.

- sí pero los príncipes se quedaran en el castillo por 2 días -. Dijo Nicole.

- espero y nos llevemos bien con ellos -. Dijo Miyako

- bueno tendemos que llevarnos bien ya que viajaremos con ellos -. Dijo Momoko.

- cierto olvide preguntar cuánto durara el viaje que aremos -. Pregunto Miyako.

- pues creo que hasta que salvemos el mundo Nicole.

- pues creo que será un largo viaje -. Dijo Miyako sentándose en su cama.

- así parece -. Digieran las restantes al unisón.

* * *

**:::::::::: En el cuarto de los chicos :::::::::**

- nos pudieron haber dicho que nos quedaríamos aquí -. Dijo Butch disgustado.

- si lo hubieran dicho te abrías negado -. Dijo Blake.

- pero no puedes negar que es una gran habitación -. Dijo Boomer recostándose en una cama.

- si tienes razón, y lo mejor es que saldremos en un viaje -. Dijo Blake.

- si espero y las princesas no sean una mimadas y les moleste caminar Butch.

- que tiene que les moleste caminar -. Pregunto Boomer.

- escuchaste lo que nos dijeron, verdad -. Pregunto Butch.

- si -. Dijo Boomer mirando Butch.

- dijeron que nos darían dinero pero que el resto dependería de nosotros, no sabemos cuánto durara el viaje ni que tan difícil será, eso significa que el dinero se puede acabar y tendremos que caminar o para no gastar el dinero, deberemos caminar y no pienso escuchar las quejas de las princesas -. Dijo Butch.

Cuando acabo de hablar los tres restantes se le quedaron mirando con cara de sorpresa.

- que les pasa ahora -. Pregunto el chico disgustado.

- es que increíble que tu hallas pensado todo eso -. Dijo Blake incrédulo.

- es cierto ni a mí se me había ocurrido -. Dijo Brick

- vamos es algo lógico hasta para mí -. Dijo Butch.

- bueno eso no importa, ya me dio hambre quiero ir a comer -. Dijo Boomer.

- señores la comida esta lista ya pueden bajar -. Dijo una sirvienta.

- claro, bajamos enseguida -. Dijo Brick mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta.

* * *

**:::::::::: En el comedor :::::::::**

Ya se encontraban todos sentados solo faltaban los príncipes, una vez que llegaron todos comenzaron a comer en silencio, cuando ya acabaron de comer el rey Him y su esposa se dispusieron a regresar a su reino.

- bien chicos, ya nos vamos, por favor compórtense la reina.

- volveremos a despedirnos de ustedes y las chicas en 2 días -. Dijo el rey.

- sí, no se preocupen aquí estarán bien cuidados -. Dijo el rey Utonio.

- adiós chicas -. Dijo el rey.

- adiós -. Dijeron al unisón mientras hacían una reverencio

- adiós chicos -. Dijo el rey Him mientras miraba a sus hijos.

- adiós papá -. Dijeron los chicos mientras se despedían de sus padres.

Una vez listos el rey y la reina subieron a carruaje que los esperaba y se marcharon, los chicos estuvieron en su cuarto todo el resto del día hablando de lo que había ocurrido en el día al igual que las chicas y así trascurrió el resto del día hasta llegada la noche.

* * *

**se que me demore, pero es que tuve problemas ya que me cortaron el Internet T.T, y me lo dieron ayer, **

**pero en compensación mañana en la tarde subo el siguiente cap.  
**

**espero le halla gustado el cap ;P**

**Espero y merezca Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola otra vez les traigo el nuevo cap, tratare de actualizar siempre los domingos ;)**

- hola -. Conversación normal

- _hola_-. Susurrando

_-_(hola) -. Pensando

**:::::::::: cambio de tiempo o lugar :::::::::**

**Aclaración:** ni las ppgz ni los rrbz me pertenecen esto es un mundo alterno, abran personajes que si me pertenecerán ya que serán de mi invención.

esto es un mundo alterno donde las chicas y chicos tienen 15 años y es una mezcla de mundo medieval y moderno ya que los adelantos son magicos y la ropas modernas

**Sin más pasen y lean nos vemos abajo :)**

* * *

- mmm… Momoko y Miyako ya se levantaron, pero al parecer kaoru no Nicole viendo dormir a su hermana, se dispuso a levantarse de su cama.- al pareces no le importo lo que dijo nuestro padre ayer, ni que esos príncipes estén en el castillo, lo único que le importa es el viaje -. Dijo mientras se dirigía al baño a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa

Luego de un momento salió con unos pantalones cortos verdes oscuro, una polera negra y encima una chaqueta del mismo color que los pantalones con el borde de las mangas blanco y unas zapatillas negras, llevaba el pelo atado en una cola de caballo y con un flequillo en la cara.

- me gusta más esta ropa –. Se dirigió a la puerta.- (iré a la arboleda detrás del castillo, me encanta tomar la brisa de la mañana hay, es muy relajante y me dará tiempo de pensar).

Pasado un momento llego a su árbol favorito, es alto y le gusta subirse en el.

- (del el puedo apreciar el jardín del castillo, ya que estoy muy cerca del, no me gustan mucho las flores pero sus colores son muy bellos) -. Pensaba mientras subía a la copa del árbol.- (es genial que podamos viajar y conocer lugares, pero salvar al mundo es un gran peso, debo dejar de preocuparme por eso) -. Se puso cómoda para lograr dormir un momento.

* * *

**:::::::::: En el jardín :::::::::**

-(Llevo un rato dando vueltas por este gran jardín es muy bello, tiene muchas flores, mis hermanos a un no se levantan, en cambio yo quería explorar un poco este castillo).- Pesaba Boomer que llevaba unos pantalones azules y una polera celeste de mangas azul oscuro, mientras daba un paseo en el jardín, Cuando de pronto llega al comienzo de una arboleda.- valla hay alguien arriba de ese árbol… ya se, subiré a ver -. Mientras se disponía a escalar el gran árbol.

Cuando al fin llego a la sima observo el paisaje que se podía apreciar desde aquel lugar, era muy precioso, se podían apreciar los diversos colores de las flores y una fuente en el centro la cual no se había topado en su paseo por el jardín, luego de a ver apreciado aquel paisaje se dispuso a ver quien se encontraba descansando en la cima del árbol.

- (pero si es una de las princesas, creo que su nombre era Nicole)-. Pensó al ver la cara de la princesa.- princesa este no es un buen lugar para que duerma -. Cuando puso su mano en el hombro de la princesa, esta despertó de golpe.

- pero que… -. No pudo terminar ya que perdió el equilibrio cayendo del árbol.- haaaaaa

- PRICESA -. Grito Boomer tratando de tomar la mano de la princesa pero no lo logro, cuando noto que ella movió sus manos y salió una gran ráfaga de aire detrás de su espalda amortiguando la caída.- princesa se encuentra bien -. Dicho esto bajo del árbol para ver como se encontraba.

- sí, me encuentro bien, gracias por preocuparte -. Dijo mientras se paraba y miraba al chico que la había despertado.- (pero si es uno de los príncipes, su nombre es Boomer si no me equivoco) pero te puedo preguntar por qué me despertaste.

- bueno, lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de que había alguien en la cima del árbol y cuando subí a ver quién era me di cuenta de que eras tú y trate de despertarte ya que es peligroso dormir en la cima de un árbol -. Dijo el rubio.

- pues creo que fue más peligroso despertarme en la cima del árbol -. Dijo Nicole cuando comenzó a reír.

-creo que tienes razón -. Dijo Boomer comenzando a reír.

- pero gracias por preocuparte -. Dijo sentándose a los pies del árbol.- por cierto soy la princesa Nicole y como te abras dado cuenta manejo el elemento del viento -. Dijo mientras miraba a Boomer.

- pues yo soy el príncipe Boomer y mi fenómeno natural es el tsunami-. Dijo tomado ha ciento junto a ella.- por cierto princesa que hacía en la cima del árbol.

-dime Nicole y yo te diré Boomer te parece -. Dijo mirando al chico.

- claro, entonces que hacías en la cima del árbol Nicole -. Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa.

- bueno lo que pasa es que me gusta ese lugar ya que la brisa que se siente hay me relaja y puedo apreciar el bello color de las flores -. Dijo mientras recogía las piernas y las tomaba con sus brazos.

- si el paisaje que se aprecia desde la cima de este árbol es precioso -. Dijo mirando el árbol.- te ¿gustan las flore? -. Pregunto mientras la miraba apreciar el jardín.

- en realidad no mucho, pero me gustan mucho sus colores tienen una gran variedad de colores los cuales son preciosos -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

- valla, eres la primera persona a la que oigo que no le gustan las flores pero si sus colores -. Dijo mientras la miraba.

- el color de tu ojos también es muy lindo, son como los de Miyako pero más oscuros, parece que estuviera viendo el mar -. Mientras miraba los ojos del chico.

-gracias -. Dijo el chico con un leve sonrojo.- los tuyo igual son muy lindos pero recuerdo que cuando te presento el rey los tenias de color verde pálido y ahora son color miel -. Dijo dudoso.

- jajajja… si lo que pasa es que mis ojos cambian de color con el transcurso del día -. Dijo mientras reía por el comentario del chico.- mira te lo explicare, como ya debes saber nuestro ojos representan nuestros poderes, bueno como mi elemento es el aire y este no tiene color propio mis ojos cambian de color durante el día, en las mañanas es de un color miel, como ahora, en el transcurso del día verde menta, como los viste ayer, en las tardes de un rosa pastel y en las noches de un celeste pálido –.explico con una sonrisa en la cara.

- que genial, pero no note que tus ojos eran rosa cuando cenamos -. Dijo el chico mientras hacia memoria.

- no habrás prestado atención -. Dijo mirándolo.

- si tal vez, pero me gustaría que mis ojos cambiaran de color mirándole los ojos.

- creo, pero a veces mis hermanas me dicen arcoíris -. Dijo un tanto molesta.

- y que tiene de malo, vivir con mis hermanos es peor, puedes despertar atado a tu cama y pintado como princesa -. Dijo recordando lo que le habían hecho a Butch.

- mmm... jajjajjajaj enserio que genial -. Dijo riendo.- te lo han hecho.

- no se lo hicimos a mi hermano Butch, pero a mí una vez me tiñeron el pelo y estuve una semana con el pelo azul -. Mientras ponía una cara de tristeza.

- te debiste ver genial jajajja -. Reía mientras lo miraba.- tus hermanos son terribles, es genial.

- yo no soy un santo del todo -. Con una sonrisa en la cara.

- tú eres como Miyako, debes ser el más calmado de tus hermanos verdad -. Dijo mientras pensaba en su rubia hermana.

- si soy el más calmado de mis hermanos -. Dijo mirando al cielo.- ¿como son tus hermanas? -. Pregunto mientras se recostaba en el pasto.

- bueno Momoko es la mayor de las 4, es una fanática de los dulces, es muy buena hermana, tiene carácter de líder y siempre esta cuando uno la necesita, Kaoru es la siguiente ella es mas ruda y le cuesta expresarse pero es muy buena, fuerte y odia los vestidos, Luego sigo yo, me gusta dibujar y a veces hacerle bromas a mis hermanas, prefiero la ropa holgada a las vestidos de princesas como kaoru y la ultima es Miyako ella es la más pequeña de nosotras es muy linda y tierna y le gusta mucho la ropa -. Dijo mientras miraba el cielo.- y ¿cómo son tus hermanos?

- bueno el primero seria Brick el es el mayor y el líder se podría decir, es muy inteligente y se le ocurren bromas geniales, el siguiente es Butch el es vanidoso siempre esta presumiendo de su cara y es el más fuerte, luego viene Blake el también es inteligente y le gusta hacer bromas, pero a la vez se puede confiar en él, y por ultimo yo el más pequeño, mis hermanos dicen que me aprovecho de mi cara de ¨ángel¨ como ellos dicen pero yo no creo eso, de los cuatro soy el más rápido -. Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

- y que manejan ellos -. Pregunto mientras lo miraba.

- Brick las erupciones volcánicas, Butch la tormenta eléctrica y terremotos por lo que presume que es el mejor, Blake los huracanes, y tu hermanas que elementos manejan -. Pregunto mirándola

- bueno Momoko el fuego, Kaoru la naturaleza y Miyako el agua mirando el jardín.- dime que piensan sobre lo que dijeron nuestros padres ayer.

- sobre lo de salvar el mundo, que es muy repentino y es un gran peso -. Dijo con simpleza.

- si yo pienso lo mismo, pero espero que lo logremos, por eso cuento con tu ayuda verdad -. Dijo mientras se paraba y le estiraba la mano.

- pues claro y espero que yo con la tuya -. Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y se levantaba.

- claro, bueno vamos al castillo el desayuno ya debe estar listo-. Dijo mientras se limpiaba y comenzaba a caminar.

- si tienes razón, pero tengo una pregunta cómo cambia el colora de tus ojos -. Dijo mientras caminaba con las manos detrás de la cabeza y la miraba.

-mmm… pues es como una especie de remolino que sale del centro de mi ojo y empieza cambiar el color -. Dijo mientras pesaba.

- genial me gustaría ver cuando cambie de color -. Dijo con brillo en los ojos al estilo anime.

-mmm… jajajja pues deben de estar por cambiar de color -. Dijo con una sonrisa

- enserió -. Mientras se ganaba frente a ella y observaba cuidadosamente los ojos de Nicole.

- no creo que cambien enseguida -. Dijo un tanto sonrojada por como Boomer la miraba.

- están cambiando –. mientras miraba como un remolino color verde cambiaba poco a poco el color de los ojos.

- tuviste suerte mejor volvamos al castillo, si -. Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- sí, ya vi lo que quería, en verdad tus ojos son geniales -. Dijo Boomer mientras la seguía con las manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el cap que debia por el domingo anterior, ya no se si actualice los domingos, ya que entre a clases **

** pero tratare de actualizar igual **

**espero le halla gustado el cap :D**

**Espero y merezca Reviews**


	5. la venganza

**Hola otra vez les traigo el nuevo cap, tratare de actualizar siempre los domingos ;)**

- hola -. Conversación normal

- _hola_-. Susurrando

_-_(hola) -. Pensando

**:::::::::: cambio de tiempo o lugar :::::::::**

**Aclaración:** ni las ppgz ni los rrbz me pertenecen esto es un mundo alterno, abran personajes que si me pertenecerán ya que serán de mi invención.

esto es un mundo alterno donde las chicas y chicos tienen 15 años y es una mezcla de mundo medieval y moderno ya que los adelantos son magicos y la ropas modernas

**Sin más pasen y lean nos vemos abajo :)**

* * *

- mmm… -. Decía el pelirrojo mientras despertaba.

- dormiste bien -. Le pregunto Butch mientras lo miraba de pie a un lado de la cama de este.

- si -. Respondió aun dormido Brick.- pero a que viene es pregunta -. Aun recostado.

- ha nada en especial -. Respondió sin más el azabache, aun en la misma posición.

- bueno -. Dijo Brick, y se dispuso a levantarse, pero algo se lo impidió.- ha… ¿qué es esto? -. Pregunto, mientras miraba sus muñecas y tobillos atados a la cama.

- ¿eso?... pues son cuerdas -. Dijo despreocupado Butch.

- ya sé lo que son idiota -. Dijo un tanto enojado Brick.- yo te pregunte por que estoy atado.

-ooo… eso es fácil de contestar, recuerdas lo que me hicieron ayer, bueno pues esto es mi venganza -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

- que -. Dijo mientras miraba a Butch, luego miro el resto de la habitación y noto que estaban solos en esta.- Boomer y Blake, donde están.

- Blake salió y Boomer no se cuando despertamos Blake y yo, el ya no estaba -. Contesto mirando al pelirrojo.

- ¿porque me ataste solo a mi? -. Mirando al azabache.

- porque tú fuiste el que casi me deja sordo y estoy muy seguro que el plan ese fue TU idea -. Acentuando la palabra ¨TU¨.

- me da igual, puedo quemar las cuerdas y listo -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

- por si no te has dado cuenta las cuerdas están sujetando una cubeta de agua la cual está arriba tuyo si las cortas la cubeta caerá sobre ti -. Dijo indicando hacia arriba.

- (maldición, lo pensó bien) -. Pensó con enojo Brick.

- bueno y ahora te dejo que pronto estará el desayuno -. Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

- BUTCH MALDITO… vuelve aquí y desátame -. Dijo furioso el pelirrojo, pero era tarde ya que el azabache ya se había ido.- Butch… haaaa maldito sácame de aquí.

- ¿Porque tanto grito? -. Pregunto Kaoru entrando a la habitación.

- (una de las princesas, bien la ayuda llego) -. Pensó feliz.- Kaoru cierto, disculpa me podrías ayudar.

- mmm… Con que -. Pregunto la chica mirándolo.

- como que con que, no te das cuenta de que estoy atado a mi cama -. Dijo con una gota al estilo anime en la cabeza.

- o con eso, supongo que sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer -. Dijo mientras caminaba hasta Brick.

- espera, primero quita ese cubo con agua -. Dijo mirando al techo.

- bueno -. Dijo mientras hacía crecer una planta la cual le hiso mas fácil quitar la cubeta.- listo ya la quite.

- gracias -. Dijo mientras comenzó a quemar las cuerdas soltándose.

- ¿Por qué estabas atado? -. Dijo mientras hacía desaparecer la planta y dejaba la cubeta con agua en el piso.

- mi hermano lo hiso en venganza ya que ayer le hicimos una broma parecida -. Dijo mientras se frotaba las muñecas y los tobillos.

- ahora que lo pienso quien eres tu-. Dijo mirándolo.

- soy Brick un de los príncipes, gracias por ayudarme -. Dijo levantándose de la cama.

- ha eso, puedes tomarlo como mi buena acción del día -. Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.- por cierto el desayuno está listo debes bajar pronto.

- gracias por el aviso -. Dijo mientras se dirigía al baño a cambiarse.

* * *

**:::::::::: En el comedor :::::::::**

**- **que se demoran en llegar -. Decía Nicole ya sentada en la mesa, frente de ella estaba Boomer.

- deben de estar por llegar -. Decía Boomer mientras estaba recostado en la silla, mientras miraba el techo.

- con que aquí estabas Boomer -. Dijo Butch llegando al comedor.

- hola Butch, donde están Brick y Blake -. Pregunto Boomer al ver que Butch venia solo.

- Blake dijo que recorrería un poco el castillo y Brick está atado en nuestra habitación -. Dijo tomando asiento al lado de Boomer.

- atado, ¿porque está atado? -. Pregunto sentándose bien.

- es la venganza por lo de ayer, pero no te preocupes solo me vengare de el por dejarme casi sordo -. Dijo tranquilo.

- lo ves lo que te dije era cierto -. Mientras miraba a Nicole la cual miraba a Butch sorprendida por lo que avía dicho.

- a quien le hablas -. Dijo Butch, dirigiendo su mirada en la dirección de la de su hermano.- hola, no te había visto.

- hola -. Dijo Nicole mientras se sentaba bien.- disculpa mi pregunta pero el también tiene poderes ¿no es fácil que se desate?

- sí, lo seria pero si lo hace le caerá una cubeta de agua encima -. Dijo feliz.

- que genial -. Dijo Nicole con una sonrisa.- en verdad tus hermanos son geniales Boomer.

- de que hablan -. Pregunto Kaoru mientras se sentaba junto a Nicole.

- de su hermano que está atado arriba -. Dijo Nicole mientras miraba a su hermana.

- hablan del pelirrojo atado de muñecas y tobillos con una cubeta de agua colgando sobre el -. Pregunto con duda Kaoru.

- si el mismo -. Contestaron a la vez Butch y Boomer.

- ¿Por qué preguntas Kaoru? -. Dijo Nicole con duda mientras la miraba.

- Es que hace un momento lo ayude a desatarse -. Dijo con simpleza.

- QUE HICISTE QUE -. Grito Butch levantándose de golpe.- eres idiota o te haces

- como me dijiste -. Dijo Kaoru levantándose de golpe al y igual que Butch.

- Kaoru cálmate -. Dijo Nicole levantándose para calmar a su hermana.

- que si eres idiota, ahora por tu culpa Brick me matara -. Dijo mas molesto.

- vuelve a decirme idiota y te matare intendentes idiota -. Dijo Kaoru con un aura acecina.

- no te preocupes por eso Butch, te hubiera matado de todos modos -. Dijo Brick llegando a la mesa.

- perfecto tan temprano y todos ya están peleando -. Dijo Blake llegando.

- tú no te metas Blake, por culpa de esta niñita Brick me matara -. Dijo mirando al susodicho.

- ahora si estás muerto -. Dijo Kaoru mientras se le abalanzaba a Butch, pero era retenida por Nicole.

- Kaoru cálmate -. Decía Nicole sujetando a su hermana por los brazos.

- con que quieres pelea princesita, Pues la tendrás -. Dijo mientras se disponía a abalanzarse sobre Kaoru, pero era retenido por Blake y Boomer.

- Butch cálmate si -. Decía Blake mientras le sujetaba de un brazo.

- en primera es tu culpa por haber atado a Brick, no de ella por desatarlo -. Dijo Boomer mientras le sujetaba el otro brazo.

- que es todo este alboroto en la mañana -. Pregunto Momoko llegando junto con Miyako.

- Momoko ayúdame a sujetar a kaoru -. Pedía ayuda a la pelirroja.

- claro -. Mientras le tomaba el otro brazo.

- suéltenme, voy a matar a ese imbécil por llamarme idiota -. Mientras hacía fuerza para soltarse.

- Kaoru cálmate -. Decía Miyako en frente de ella tratando de calmarla.

- a quien le llamas imbécil, idiota -. Decía mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de sus hermanos.

- a ti a quien más imbécil -. Dijo Kaoru como si fuera lo más obvio.

- ya me tienes arto princesita… -. No pudo terminar ya que recibió un golpe que lo mando al piso,

- tú me tienes arto a mí, deja de discutir como un niño -. Dijo ya molesto Brick.- y tu te lo buscaste solo.

- ja te lo tienes merecido burlo Kaoru.

- no te rías Kaoru en parte es tu culpa por tratarlo de imbécil -. Dijo Momoko mientras la soltaba.

- si ella tiene razón, por lo menos discúlpate Butch mientras se levantaba.

- primero tengo algo que decir -. Dijo Kaoru seria.- ¿Quién es él? -. Cuando termino la frase todos los que estaba hay cayeron de espalda al estilo anime

- has estado discutiendo con él y no sabes quién es -. Dijo Nicole levantándose y con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime.

- por eso pregunto -. Contesto la azabache.

- pues es uno de los príncipes de los desastres naturales -. Contesto Momoko.

- Kaoru, acaso ayer no lo notaste -. Pregunto Miyako incrédula.

- pues ayer solo estaba atenta a lo del viaje y no le preste atención a nada más -. Dijo sentándose.

- pues en ese caso me presento -. Dijo Brick sentándose al igual que el resto.- soy Brick y con el que peleaste fue el que me ato y se llama Butch

- yo soy Boomer -. Dijo presentándose.

- y yo Blake -. Dijo Blake sentándose.

- bueno en ese caso yo soy Kaoru -. Dijo ya sentada.

- yo soy Momoko y la que está a mi lado es Miyako -. Dijo indicando a la rubia.

- y como Boomer ya sabe yo soy Nicole -. Dijo sonriendo.

- ya se conoces Nicole -. Pregunto Momoko mirando a su hermana.

- si lo que pasa es que nos encontramos en la arboleda, esta mañana -. Dijo mirando a Momoko.

- veo que se están llevando mejor -. Dijo el rey Utonio entrando al comedor.

- bueno creo que los hicimos esperar mucho, así que pueden empezar a comer -. Dijo la reina sentándose.

Dicho esto todos empezaron a comer, y el día trascurrió tranquila mente, con un par de peleas por parte de Kaoru y Butch, llegada la noche las chicas fueron a su habitación y empacaron un poco de ropa y cosas que les serian útiles para el viaje que emprendería al día siguiente en unos bolsos, los chicos hicieron lo mismo, luego se fueron a dormir esperando el viaje el cual emprendería al día siguiente.

* * *

**lo se me demore, pero es que acabo de entrar a clases T3T y mi mama no me dejaba ocupar el computador.**

**dejando eso de lado XD, necesito que me den su opinión.**

**¿que animales según ustedes quedan mejor con las chicos y los chicos (uno para cada 1)? **

**yo ya se cuales pero quiero su opinión**

**bueno espero les halla gustado el cap *-***

**Espero y merezca Reviews**


	6. catania

**Hola otra vez les traigo el nuevo cap, tratare de actualizar siempre los domingos ;)**

- hola -. Conversación normal

- _hola_-. Susurrando

_-_(hola) -. Pensando

**:::::::::: cambio de tiempo o lugar :::::::::**

**Aclaración:** ni las ppgz ni los rrbz me pertenecen esto es un mundo alterno, abran personajes que si me pertenecerán ya que serán de mi invención.

esto es un mundo alterno donde las chicas y chicos tienen 15 años y es una mezcla de mundo medieval y moderno ya que los adelantos son magicos y la ropas modernas

**Sin más pasen y lean nos vemos abajo :)**

* * *

- bien chicas ya tienen todo listo -. Pregunto Momoko parada a la entrada de la habitación con un bolso en la mano.

- si tengo todo listo -. Contesto Miyako.

-Yo también -. Contesto nicol cerrando un bolso y colgándoselo en el hombro.

- si si, dense prisa que mientras más rápido mejor -. Dijo Kaoru ansiosa por comenzar el viaje

* * *

**:::::::::: Con los chicos :::::::::**

- dense prisa -. Dijo Brick esperando a sus hermanos en la puerta.

- nosotros estamos listos -. Contesto Blake.

- si solo estamos esperando a Butch -. Dijo Boomer sentado en su cama.

- si se hubieran tomado la molestia de despertarme no tendríamos este problema no creen -. Dijo Butch guardando muchas cosas en un bolso lo más rápido que podía.- listo termine vamos.

- por fin te tardaste años, debiste ordenar eso anoche como lo hicimos nosotros -. Dijo Blake.

- eso ya no importa salgamos, rápido si -. Dijo Boomer dirigiéndose a la puerta

* * *

**:::::::::: En la entrada del castillo :::::::::**

- bien los chicos están por emprender el viaje -. Dijo el rey Utonio.

- si espero y lo logren -. Dijo him.

- yo se que lo harán, debemos confiar en ellos -. Dijo el rey

Luego de terminar la conversación los chicos y las chicas llegaron a la entrada, los reyes se dispusieron a explicarles un último detalle, el cual ese día se les había pasado por alto.

- bueno, hoy iniciara su viaje, nosotros solo los ayudaremos con un poco de dinero, deben saber que es mejor no mencionar que son princesas y príncipes -. Dijo him.

- no se deben preocupar por que los descubran por sus poderes ya que solo pocas personas conocen sobre la profecía -. Continúo Utonio.

- hablando de eso, nos hemos dado cuenta que cometimos un error, ustedes no deben encontrar 1 oráculo sino 2 profetas -. Comento him.

- eso es cierto, ellos los ayudaran en su misión a igual que los ayudaran a encontrar a los animales de sus elementos -. Utonio.

- nosotros les daremos una pequeña ayuda y los llevaremos a la ciudad de Catania, en la cual puede que se encuentre uno de los profetas, esta ciudad está ubicada cerca de las montañas -. Completo him.

- desde este punto en adelante tendrán que valerse por ustedes mismo, por lo cual espero aprenda muchas cosas y se lleven bien, recuerden que el mundo depende de ustedes 8 -. Dijo Utonio.- y por ultimo quiero que se vuelva a presentar entre ustedes, preséntense con el que comparte un elemento similar al de ustedes.

Dicho esto los chicos se ganaron al frente de las chicas la cuales tenían un elemento similar al de ellos y se volvieron a presentar.

- mi nombre es Brick manejo las erupciones volcánicas -. Dijo con simpleza dirigiéndose a Momoko.

- y yo soy momoko y manejo el fuego -. Dijo con entusiasmo.

- mi nombre es Butch y manejo las tormentas eléctricas y los terremotos -. Dijo en tono superior dirigiéndose a Kaoru.

- me llamo Kaoru y manejo la naturaleza -. Contesto un tanto cortante ya que le molestaba la arrogancia de chico.

- mi nombre es Blake y manejo los huracanes -. Dijo dirigiéndose a Nicole.

- mi nombre es Nicole y manejo el aire -. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- mi nombre es Boomer y manejo los tsunamis (con que según Nicole me parezco a ella) -. Pensó mientras se presentaba ante la rubia.

- un gusto mi nombre es Miyako y manejo el agua -. Dijo la rubia con entusiasmo.

- bien chicos con todo ya claro espero que estén bien y que se cuiden -. Dijo him dirigiéndose a sus hijos.

- ustedes también chicas, y en especial ustedes 2 -. Dirigiéndose a Kaoru y Nicole.

- sí, ya lo sabemos -. Dijo Nicole.

- bueno pero ya vamos que se nos hace tarde -. Contesto Kaoru restándole importancia a lo dicho por su padre.

- bien, ya está todo listo para que partan -. Dijo un mayordomo abriendo la puerta del carro que los llevaría a la ciudad.

- por cierto esto solo los llevara hasta cierta parte ustedes tendrán que llegar a pie a la ciudad -. Dijo Utonio.

En ese instante llegaron las reinas a despedirse de los chicos y las chicas.

-bueno hijos míos espero que aprendan mucho con esta experimenta -. Dijo la esposa de him.

- espero que disfruten mucho este viaje chicas -. Dijo la esposa de Utonio.

- bien chicos suban al carro, y recuerden que este viaje no tiene un tiempo definido, todo dependerá de ustedes -. Dijo Utonio para finalizar y dejar que los chicos se subieran al trasporte.

Cuando esto termino los chicos y las chicas se despidieron y subieron al transporte, el viaje fue bastante largo ya que la ciudad a la que se dirigían estaba muy alejada del castillo. En el camino Nicole y Boomer fueron hablando de cosas las cuales les interesaban, mientras que Butch y kaoru discutían y Miyako los trataba de detener una vez lo logro todo fue más tranquilo, luego de unos minutos de haber parado la pelea entre los verdes el carruaje se detuvo.

- bien, hasta aquí llego yo, el rey dijo que desde aquí devén caminar, la ciudad Catania no está lejos de aquí, espero les vaya bien -. Dijo el que los había trasportado hasta el lugar.

Una vez dicho esto los chicos y chicas bajaron del carruaje y se despidieron del hombre y él se dispuso a irse.

- bien desde aquí en adelante debemos caminar, vamos -. Dijo Brick emprendiendo camino, pero fue detenido.

- y se puede saber quién te nombro el líder aquí pelirrojo -. Dijo Kaoru.

- pues nadie pero no es obvio que debemos caminar para llegar a la ciudad -. Dijo el chico, mirando a la azabache.

- Kaoru tu camina si, mientras más rápido lleguemos más rápido nos pondremos a buscar a ese profeta -. Dijo Momoko.

- bueno vamos -. Dijo comenzando a caminar.

Se fueron adentrando en un gran y bello bosque lleno de una bella vegetación, el cual poseía un sendero que se dirigía a la ciudad, luego de 5 minutos de caminata llegaron a la ciudad la cual era muy colorida no poseía grandes casas pero aun así cada lugar era muy bello, los chicos decidieron separar se para buscar al profeta, los grupos quedaron compuestos por los que compartían un elemento similar, así en caso de algún inconveniente se podría ayudar entre si y hacer mas fuerte sus habilidades.

* * *

**::::::::::Boomer y Miyako:::::::::**

- bueno no creo que sea tan fácil encontrar a es profeta -. Dijo Boomer con las manos en los bolsillos.

- yo pienso lo mismo pero si le preguntamos a las personas, tal vez nos den una pista de en que parte de la ciudad se encuentra -. Dijo Miyako mirando al chico.

- si tienes razón, bien pues comencemos a preguntar Boomer con una sonrisa, y se dirigió hacia una señora la cual pasaba por ahí.

- disculpe señora, pero usted no sabe si en esta ciudad se encuentre un profeta -. Pregunto Boomer a la mujer.

- ¿un profeta?, no creo a ver escuchado de uno antes -. Dijo con duda.

- o que lastima, pero gracias de todos modos -. Dijo Miyako.

Y así siguieron un buen rato si ningún progreso, hasta que una mujer del pueblo les dijo que le podían ir a preguntar a la hechicera del pueblo ya que ella podría saber algo, les dio la indicación de cómo llegar hasta el lugar y comenzaron a caminar hasta este.

* * *

**:::::::::: Momoko y Brick :::::::::**

- jooo.. Llevamos preguntando mucho tiempo y no encontramos nada aun –. Se quejo Momoko.

- deja de quejarte ya, no es como si fuese muy fácil encontrar a un profeta del cual no muchos saben -. Dijo Brick enojado por las quejas de la chica.

- no me regañes -. Dijo enojada.- bueno preguntémosles a un par de personas más.

- bueno -. Dijo Brick.

- disculpa tú no sabes de un profeta que vive en esta ciudad -. Pregunto Momoko a una niña de unos 10 años de edad.

- (pero que está haciendo, como si una niña de esa edad sepa algo) -. Peso Brick.

- no sé de ni un profeta pero si de una hechicera la cual puede que sepa donde se encuentra quien buscan -. Dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

- enserió -. Exclamaron a la vez Brick y Momoko.

- sí, miren -. Dijo mientras saco un papel y un lápiz y empezó a dibujar algo en el.- este es un pequeño mapa de la ciudad y aquí les indique como deben llegar.

- muchas gracias -. Dijo Momoko y tomo el mapa.- bien Brick hay que ir a este lugar para preguntar por el oráculo.

Dicho esto ambos chicos se despidieron de la pequeña niña y comenzaron a caminar para llegar al lugar lo más rápido posible.

* * *

**:::::::::: Butch y Kaoru :::::::::**

- como, es que nos perdimos -. Decía Butch con una hoja entre sus manos.

- esto es tú culpa idiota, como no sabes leer un simple mapa -. Decía Kaoru quitándole la hoja de las manos.

- a quien llamas idiota, idiota -. Dijo aun más enojado Butch.- y devuélveme eso.

- a ti a quien más, y no te lo devolveré -. Dijo y puso su mirada en la hoja.- bien según esto es por ahí, y no estamos muy lejos vamos rápido, esa hechicera debe saber algo del profeta.

Terminado esto emprendieron el camino, ellos ya habían encontrado esa información rápido lo que ocurrió es que por culpa de Butch se habían perdido.

* * *

**:::::::::: Nicole y Blake :::::::::**

- no te preocupes pronto encontraremos a tu mamá si -. Dijo Nicole sonriéndole a una niña de 5 años, a la cual llevaba de la mano.

- deberíamos estar buscando al profeta, no haciendo esto -. Dijo Blake, mientras las seguía y miraba en distintas direcciones buscando a la madre de la niña.

- no seas así, es pequeña y dudo que pueda buscar a su madre sola, no nos cuesta nada ayudarla, además perder a tu madre no es nada bueno -. Dijo con melancolía en su vos.

- sí, ya lo sé, bueno busquémosla pronto -. Dijo Blake, había notado la melancolía en la vos de Nicole, pero hiso caso omiso de ella ya que no era el momento de preguntar, ni tampoco era quien para ello.

- Ho! Mamá -. Grito la niña y soltó la mano de Nicole y corroí en dirección de la mujer.

- Mikan, hija donde te habías metido -. Dijo la mujer abrazando a la pequeña niña.

- mamá ellos fueron los que me ayudaron a encontrarte -. Mientras Blake y Nicole miraban la escena.

- muchas gracias, que puedo hacer para darles las gracias -. Dijo la mujer mirando a Blake y Nicole.

- no se preocupe fue un placer ayudarla -. Dijo Blake.

- si no tiene que preocuparse -. Dijo con una sonrisa.- pero me podría responder una pregunta.

- si claro dime -. Dijo la mujer.

- sabe si en esta ciudad vive un profeta -. Pregunto Blake.

- no disculpa aquí no vive ningún profeta -. Contesto la mujer.- pero si les es de ayuda en esa casa de ahí vive una hechicera, puede que ella los ayude.

- muchas gracias, y pequeña no te vuelvas a separar de tu madre si -. Le dijo Nicole a la niña mientras le estiraba el dedo chico.- es una promesa entre las 2 bueno.

- sí, es una promesa -. Dijo haciendo el mismo gesto que Nicole.

- bueno ya nos vamos, adiós y gracias -. Dijo la mujer tomando la mano de la niña.

- adiós -. Dijo Blake mientras se despedía al igual que Nicole.- bueno vamos a esa casa a hablar con la hechicera.

Terminado esto se dirigieron a la casa, la cual tenía una fachada muy rustica, Blake golpeo la puerta, pero nadie salió.

- qué raro, disculpe se encuentra alguien en casa -. Grito Nicole al ver que nadie salía.

- me buscaban -. Dijo una chica, la cual estaba detrás de Nicole y Blake.

- disculpa tu eres la hechicera de este pueblo -. Pregunto Blake.

- si soy yo -. Dijo una chica de pelo negro, ojos café, piel blanca de más o menos 1,65, con una sonrisa en la cara.- y quienes son ustedes y que buscan.

- pues yo soy Blake y ella es Nicole y estamos buscando información de un profeta que vive en esta ciudad -. Dijo Blake.

- mmm… con que el profeta, pues si se quien es -. Dijo la chica abriendo la puerta de la casa.

- enserio -. Dijeron los 2 chicos al unisón.

- sí, lo conozco -. Dijo la chica, entrando a la casa.- pasen -. Dicho esto los chicos pasaron y ella cerró la puerta.- bueno primero que nada no me he presentado mi nombre es… -. No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

- disculpe hay alguien en casa -. Dijo una vos del otro lado de la puerta.

- esa es la vos de Miyako -. Dijo Nicole.

- habrán pronto -. Grito un chico del otro lado de la puerta.

- Butch ya cálmate -. Dijo otra vos.

- y esos son Brick y Butch -. Dijo Blake.

- bien pues al parecer ustedes los conocen, pues abran la puerta para que pasen -. Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

- bueno -. Dijo Blake mientras abría la puerta.

- Blake, que haces aquí -. Pregunto Brick al notar que había abierto la puerta.

- pues lo mismo que tu, buscando información del profeta -. Le dijo al pelirrojo.

- pasen por favor -. Dijo la chica.

- permiso -. Dijeron las chicas al pasar.

- buen al parecer ahora si se encuentra todos -. Dijo la chica mirando a los que acaban de llegar.- bueno los que acaban de llegar se pueden presentar.

- bueno, yo soy Miyako y ellas son mis hermanas Momoko y Kaoru -. Dijo la rubia.

- yo soy Butch y estos 2 de aquí son Boomer y Brick mis hermanos -. Dijo el azabache.

- bueno ahora que los conozco a todos me presentare me llamo Yumi, y soy una hechicera, y también se quien es el profeta al que buscan, pero para que lo conozcan tendrá que pasar una prueba -. Dijo la chica mientras miraba a los chicos frente a ella.

* * *

**bueno aquí esta el cap se que actualice antes pero es que este fin de semana no podre por eso lo coloque hoy, espero y les guste.**

**¿que arma les parece mas adecuada para cada chico y chica?**

**yo ya se cuales pero quiero su opinión, es muy importante :D**

**bueno espero les halla gustado el cap .**

**Espero y merezca Reviews**


	7. la prueba

**Hola otra vez les traigo el nuevo cap, tratare de actualizar siempre los domingos ;)**

- hola -. Conversación normal

- _hola_-. Susurrando

_-_(hola) -. Pensando

**:::::::::: cambio de tiempo o lugar :::::::::**

**Aclaración:** ni las ppgz ni los rrbz me pertenecen esto es un mundo alterno, abran personajes que si me pertenecerán ya que serán de mi invención.

esto es un mundo alterno donde las chicas y chicos tienen 15 años y es una mezcla de mundo medieval y moderno ya que los adelantos son magicos y la ropas modernas

**Sin más pasen y lean nos vemos abajo :)**

* * *

**::::::::::En el Bosque ::::::::: **

- bueno, la prueba consistirá en que ustedes atrapen estas esferas de luz en un tiempo de 1 hora -. Dijo Yumi haciendo aparecer 3 esferas de luz.

-pero ¿porque son 3? si nosotros somos 8 -. Pregunto Momoko mientras miraba las esferas.

- bueno lo que pasa es que harán parejas con los que comparten sus elementos -. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Momoko.

- pero aun así falta una, ya que deberían ser 4 en ese caso -. Mirando a la maga.

- lo que pasa es que Nicole ni Blake aran la prueba ya que ellos ya la pasaron -. Dijo mientras miraba a los susodichos.

- ¿ya la pasamos? -. Dijo con duda la castaña.

- ¿en qué momento pasamos la prueba? -. Dijo Blake con la misma duda que Nicole.

- eso se los explicare luego -. Dijo tranquila.- bueno supongo que ya saben cuáles son sus parejas -. Mirando a los chicos y chicas restantes.- bueno como ya dije tendrán que atrapar estas esferas, si se dan cuenta cada una tiene un tenue color el cual concuerda con sus elementos, pues tendrán que atrapar la que corresponde a su color.

- eso será muy fácil -. Dijo con superioridad Butch, interrumpiendo a la chica.

- pues no es así, ya que estas esferas se moverán por su propia voluntad, y podrán estar por la ciudad o el bosque de Catania y su deber será atraparlas en 1 hora como deje antes -. Mientras miraba al chico.

- bueno no creo que sea tan difícil tampoco, si usamos nuestros poderes será my fácil -. Dijo mirando a la maga.

- se me olvidaba esta prohibido usar sus poderes para atraparlas -. Dijo mirando al rubio.

- qué, pero eso nos complicara las cosas -. Dijo kaoru alterada.

- bueno, eso no importa ya que la prueba comienza ¡ahora! -. Arrojando las 3 esferas al aire, una vez hecho esto las 3 esferas tomaron caminos diferentes.

- ¿Qué? -. Dijo la rubia sorprendida al ver la velocidad al la que se fueron.

- vamos que esperan vallan a buscarlas -. Dijo mirando al grupo que todavía estaba en el mismo lugar.- si se demoran perderán valioso tiempo -. Dicho esto los 6 salieron corriendo tras la esfera que les correspondía a cada 1.

- disculpa -. Dijo Nicole acercándose a la chica.- ¿cómo es eso de que ya pasamos la prueba?

- sí, no lo entiendo -. Dijo el castaño del mismo modo.

- bueno eso se los explicare a su tiempo, por mientras se pueden sentar y ver que hacen sus hermanos -. Dijo mientras asía aparecer 3 tres especies de visores en el cual se podían ver a las 3 parejas correr.

- que genial, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? -. Mientras se sentaba y miraba las imágenes.

- bueno soy una maga, no es difícil, incluso ustedes con sus poderes podría hacerlo -. Dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

- ¿en serio podríamos hacer eso? -. Sentándose en el piso junto a Nicole.

- claro, luego les enseñara, pero por ahora veamos cómo les va en la prueba -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

**:::::::::: Con Brick y Momoko :::::::::**

- ¿Dónde se abra metido esa cosa? -. Mientras corría y miraba a todas partes.

- no corras tan rápido -. Gritaba desde atrás la pelirroja.

- vamos, así nunca la encontraremos -. Deteniéndose.

- si corres muy rápido puedes pasar por alado de ella y no te darás ni cuenta -. Le explico al pelirrojo.

- bien correré más lento -. Dijo rendido.

- ¡HAY VA! -. Grito exaltada al ver pasar la esfera.

- ¡NO GRITES!, casi me dejas sordo -. Dijo molesto.

- eso es lo de menos, vamos se dirigía a la ciudad -. Comenzando a correr tras la esfera.

- espera -. Corriendo tras Momoko.

* * *

**:::::::::: Con Boomer y Miyako :::::::::**

- valla, la perdimos de vista -. Dijo un poco triste la rubia.

- vamos, no creo que sea difícil encontrarla solo tenemos que estar atento -. Dijo Boomer tratando de animarla.

- si tiene razón -. Dijo con una sonrisa, la que produjo un leve sonrojo en el rubio.

- bueno, sigamos buscando -. Mientras comenzaba a caminar, con el fin de que la chica no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

- si vamos -. Dijo del mismo modo.

- mira, hay va -. Dijo indicando a la esfera de color celeste.

- es cierto vamos -. Comenzando a seguir la luz.

* * *

**:::::::::: Con Butch y Kaoru :::::::::**

- perfecto, como quiere que atrapemos esa cosa si usar nuestros poderes -. Refunfuñaba el azabache.

- vamos, acaso eres tan débil que no puedes hacer nada si tus poderes -. Decía Kaoru con burla.

- por tu actitud nadie podría decir que eres una princesa, marimacha -. Dijo enojado.

- a quien llamas marimacha, además tu pareces mas una princesa que yo, como no puedes hacer nada sin tus poderes -. Dijo con burla.

- te demostrare que soy mejor que tu sin usar mis poderes -. Dijo en vos desafiante.

- pues eso quiero verlo -. Del mismo modo.

* * *

**:::::::::: Con Nicole y Blake :::::::::**

**- **nunca aprenderá a cerrar la boca -. Decía con cansancio Blake, mientras miraba a Butch.

- bueno, eso es lo de menos, deben apurarse en atrapar eso ya solo les quedan 30 minutos -. Con preocupación.

- en verdad les gusta discutir a los verdes -. Decía la maga mirando a los verdes.- en verdad parecen una pareja, en verdad se verían bien juntos -. Dijo con gracia.

- ¿Cómo crees? -. Dijo Nicole sorprendida.

- eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años, seria imposible ya que Butch la considera su rival -. Dijo con una gota al estilo anime.

- quien sabe, el tiempo puede cambiar las cosas y los sentimientos -. Mientras miraba todas las pantallas.- _será mejor que las esferas hagan bien su trabajo_.

- ¿dijiste algo? -. Pregunto la castaña a la maga.

- no, no he dicho nada -. Con una sonrisa.

- debió ser mi imaginación -. Mientras volvía a mirar las pantallas.

- bueno que empiece la verdadera prueba -. Dijo la maga mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

- espera ¿no que la prueba ya había empezado? -. Dijo Blake con duda.

- es cierto llevan 30 minutos en busca de esas cosas -. Dijo Nicole, mirando a la chica con sorpresa.

- bueno, tienen razón pero la verdadera prueba comenzará ahora -. Con una sonrisa de medio lado.

* * *

**:::::::::: Con Brick y Momoko ::::::::: **

- vamos, o la perderemos de vista otra vez y si eso pasa, Quién sabe cuánto nos costara encontrarla de nuevo -. Decía mientras corría.

- ya lo sé -. Decía del mismo modo, mientras corrían por la ciudad esquivando a la gente.

- ¡AYUDA! Mi bebe -. De pronto se escucho el grito desesperado de una mujer.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -. Sorprendida, mientras se detenía.

- ¿Qué haces, lo perderemos de vista? -. Dijo alterado el pelirrojo.

- su bebe -. Grito al ver como un hombre corría con el bebe de la mujer en los brazos.

- maldición -. Mientras miraba a la esfera alejarse.

- lo sentido, no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados -. Se disculpo Momoko y comenzó a correr en sentido contrario.

- perfecto -. Haciendo lo mismo que la chica.

- detente -. Gritaba la pelirroja mientras perseguía al ladrón.

- bien te ayudare en esto -. Dijo Brick mientras pasaba a Momoko y se posicionaba frente al ladrón.- vamos, devuelve a ese bebe.

- como crees que un niñito como tú me detendrá -. Decía el hombre con burla.

- pues, será muy sencillo -. Con una gran sonrisa, mientras le daba un golpe el cual hizo que el hombre soltara al bebe.- ATRAPALO.

- claro -. Dijo Momoko, Mientras se lanzaba a atrapar al bebe.

- bien, ahora no me contendré -. Dijo Brick molesto mientras comenzaba a propinarle golpes al hombre.

- bien vamos donde tu mamá -. Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras miraba al bebe.

- gracias, muchas gracias -. Decía la mujer entre llantos una vez que Momoko le entrego el bebe.

- no hay de que señora -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

- si no fue nada -. Dijo Brick mientras llegaba al lugar.

- enserio muchas gracias chicos -. Dijo feliz la mujer.

- bueno, ya entrega a ese ladrón a la guardia de esta ciudad, asique no tiene de que preocuparse -. Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la mujer.

- no sé cómo agradecerles -. Dijo la mujer mirando a Brick y Momoko.

- no se preocupe, de todos modos no nos podíamos quedar sin hacer nada -. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- bueno debemos irnos -. Comenzando a caminar.

- sí, adiós y cuide mucho a su bebe -. Siguiendo a Brick.

- supongo que no pasamos la prueba -. Dijo resignado.

- tienes razón, el tiempo ya se acabo -. Del mismo modo.- será mejor que volvamos -. Comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque.

* * *

**:::::::::: Con Boomer y Miyako ::::::::: **

- vamos Miyako, hay que atrapar esa cosa -. Mientras corría.

- lo sé, pero es muy rápida -. Mientras corría al lado de Boomer.

- lo sé, pero no hay que darnos por vencidos -. Mientras seguía corriendo.

De pronto se escucho un gran ruido, seguido de los gritos de un una mujer, y el sonido de unos caballos.

- Boomer, detente -. Dijo Miyako mientras ponía atención a lo que había oído.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -. Mientras miraba a la chica.

- escuche a alguien gritar -. Mientras miraba en distintas direccione.

- yo no escuche nada, debió ser tu imaginación -. Dijo mientras se disponía a correr nuevamente, pero un gran grito se lo impidió.

- alguien por favor ayúdenos -. Grito una mujer.

- binó de por haya -. Dijo Miyako mirando en una dirección.

- tienes razón, vamos a ver qué ocurre -. Corriendo en dirección de dónde provino el grito.

- espera -. Grito Miyako, para detener a Boomer.

- ¿Qué pasa? -. Dijo mirándola.

- si seguía corriendo podías caer al acantilado –. Dijo llegando junto a él.

- ¿acantilado? -. Mientras miraba en frente y se daba que estaba a unos pasos de caer.- gracias por detenerme -. Dijo aliviado de no haber caído por ahí.

- no hay de qué, pero de donde binó ese grito -. Buscando con la mirada.

- por allá -. Dijo indicando un carruaje a punto de caer por el acantilado.

- por favor alguien ayúdenos -. Pedía una mujer la cual se encontraba al interior de ese carruaje, mientras que el que conducía el carruaje trataba de que los caballos sacaran al carruaje de donde se encontraba.

- vamos Boomer, ayudémoslos -. Dijo mientras se dirigía al lugar.

- si claro -. Siguiendo a la chica.

- permítanos ayudarle -. Dijo Miyako mientras miraba al hombre con los caballos.

- dudo que una niña como tu pueda ayudarnos -. Dijo el hombre mientras lo miraba.

- pues si puedo mire -. Mientras hacía aparecer una gran cantidad de agua, y la dirigía hacia el carruaje sacándolo de donde se encontraba.- ve que si pude ayudarlo.

- bien hecho Miyako -. Mientras miraba a la chica.

- muchas, gracias jovencita -. Decía la mujer saliendo del carruaje.- cuando lo caballos se descontrolaron y terminamos aquí pensé que sería nuestro fin.

- disculpe mi descortesía, y muchas gracias por ayudarnos -. Dijo el hombre mirado a Miyako.

- no hay de que -. Dijo Boomer mientras los miraba.

- bueno si nos les molesta, nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya -. Dijo mientras se iba con Boomer.

- creo que reprobamos la prueba, será mejor volver donde la maga -. Dijo desilusionado.

- pero valió la pena ayudar a esa mujer -. Con una sonrisa.

* * *

**:::::::::: Con Butch y Kaoru ::::::::: **

- te ganare y are que te comas tus palabras -. Decía Butch mientras buscaba la esfera.

- no si yo la encuentro primero -. Dijo desafiante la azabache.

- no podrás ganarme -. Dijo con burla.

De pronto se escucharon muchos aullidos de lobos y la vos de un chico pidiendo que lo ayudaran.

- ¿lobos a plena luz del día? -. Dijo con duda kaoru.

- no es extraño considerando que estamos en un bosque -. Dijo mientras miraba a la chica.

- sí, pero parece que están atacando a alguien -. Dijo preocupada.

- y eso que importa debemos buscar esa cosa -. Dijo sin importancia.

- o al parecer le temes a un par de lobos -. Dijo con burla.

- claro que no y te lo demostrare -. Mientras se dirigía al lugar.

- pues eso quiero verlo -. Dijo mientras lo seguía

- por favor ayúdame -. Decía el chico mientras miraba a Butch.

- son solo 4, no hay problema -. Mientras hacía que la tierra comenzará a temblar, lo cual asusto a los animales y huyeron.

- gracias -. Decía el chico mientras se acercaba a Butch.

- bien hecho -. Decía kaoru mientras miraba a Butch.

- no hay de que niñito, pero será mejor que te vayas de aquí -. Dijo mirando al niño.

- claro y muchas gracias -. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba del lugar.

- lo ves, no le temo a unos simples lobos -. Dijo de manera superior.

- me di cuenta, pero gracias a eso perdimos la prueba -. Dijo molesta.

- en ese caso dejemos la apuesta en un empate -. Dijo mirando a Kaoru.

- sí, y será mejor volver -. Dijo comenzando a caminar.

* * *

**:::::::::: Con Nicole y Blake ::::::::: **

- ¡¿Qué?! -. Dijo Nicole sorprendida mirando la pantalla.

- ni uno pasó la prueba -. Dijo Blake igual de sorprendido.

- vamos no se preocupen tanto -. Dijo tranquila la chica.

- hola -. Dijo Brick llegando al lugar.

- nos encontramos en el camino -. Dijo kaoru.

- si por eso venimos juntos -. Dijo Boomer.

- si al parecer ninguno paso la prueba -. Dijo Miyako un poco desganada.

- vamos que va si todos la pasaron -. Dijo la maga mirando a los chicos y chicas con una sonrisa.

- ¿enserio? -. Dijeron todos a la vez sorprendidos.

- pero si no atrapamos ni 1 de esas cosas -. Dijo sorprendido Butch.

- bueno en realidad atraparlos no era el objetivo desde un inicio, yo solo quería ver si eran capaces de dejar eso a un lado para ayudar a las persona, y pues pasaron -. Dijo feliz.- y Nicole y Blake no tuvieron que hacer la prueba ya que antes de venir con migo ayudaron a una péquela niña perdida a encontrar a su madre en vez de buscar lo que debían.

- te refieres a la pequeñita, gracias a que la ayudamos supimos donde vivías tu -. Dijo Blake Haciendo memoria.

- sí y no podíamos dejarla sola -. Dijo Nicole con una sonrisa.

- bueno gracias a esos pensamientos ustedes ocho son merecedores de conocer al profeta -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

- enserio, que genial -. Decía Butch feliz

- sí, y donde se encuentra -. Dijo del mismo modo Kaoru.

- si ¿a donde debemos ir para verlo? -. Le pregunto el rubio a la maga.

- pues para su sorpresa yo soy la profeta, pero no me gusta ese término a sí que solo díganme Yumi -. Dijo indicándose a ella misma con una sonrisa y dejando a las chicas y chicos sorprendidos

* * *

**lo se soy muy mala, me tarde mucho en subir el cap, lo que pasa es que me faltaba inspiración TwT, pero bueno ya o subió **

**otro motivo por el que tarde es que estoy haciendo un fic en conjunto con Yumi-happy, esta en su cuenta y se ¨llama guardianes de los sellos¨, me divierto mucho haciendo los cap, por eso les recomiendo que lo lean.**

**un saludo a mi amiga yumi-happy**

**bueno espero les halla gustado el cap.**

**Espero y merezca Reviews**


End file.
